Sonic & All Star Riders
by Subwayguy99
Summary: The racing crossover that combines two ALREADY massive crossovers and adds MORE characters to it. In this Sonic Riders-esque story, four teams, Team Sonic Heroes, the Babylong Rogues, Team Dark and the Chaotix, go head to head in the races and the things that happen in-between the races aren't missed either! AT LEAST 50 riders will go into the grand prix, including SSB veterans...
1. Drunkles and celebrations!

**Sonic and All Star Riders: LET'S START THIS CROSSOVER! (chapter 1a)**

A week before the grand prix was about to start, Team Sonic and the babylon rogues were walking around in fucking Midway Road because a new grand prix was starting soon, it was in a new city and it was a new kind of grand prix that was probably a huge crossover.  
''Dude, have you heard about the Chaotix being confirmed?'' Sonic asked Jet, while wearing cargo shorts, his trainers, a grey t-shirt with 'Sonic Riders' written on it and his rider goggles. ''Yeah and where's Espio? Instead we got Mighty, that armadillo.'' Jet said, with his riders outfit and some sunglasses and a baseball cap. ''No, he's cool, but sadly forgotten.'' Knuckles said, remebering the good times with Mighty. ''Those were some AWESOME MOMENTS!'' Sonic shouted, sounding enthauiastic, since he's friends with Mighty and Ray the squirrel. ''Eh, I think he's pretty retarded.'' Jet said and Knuckles replied, angrily ''Storm is way more retarded than Mighty, motherfucker.'' ''NO WAY, I'm not an retard, Knuckles is ONE!'' Storm shouted, being hostile towards Knuckles. ''LET'S SEE WHO'S MORE RETARDED!'' Knuckles shouted and he and Storm started to fight using punches.

There a fight in the street ''Well, we're gone.'' Wave and Tails spoke at the same time and then they ran to another street. ''Stop this pointless and crap fight IMMEDIATELY!'' Sonic shouted grabbing Knuckles around the body, trying to stop him. ''Dude, I don't want to get crimes so calm THE HELL DOWN!'' Jet demanded, grabbing Storm on the waist, but he was getting nearly nowhere. ''MOTHERFUCKIN' RETARD!'' Knuckles shouted, really loudly to invoke bad feelings into Storm and Sonic, Jet and Storm ran away from Knuckles, but he followed after them and the rogues went in a different direction to hide. ''Where the hell is Storm? I wanna beat that retard up!'' Knuckles shouted, but Sonic and Tails dragged him to a major bus stop because he was raging. ''Dude, calm the fuck down.'' Sonic demanded calmly, who was also confirmed to be in the grand prix, wearing some new grey and blue trainers that he got from the trainer store, Trainer Vault and some new goggles. ''Storm! THAT SHITHEAD WILL PAY FOR THIS!'' Knuckles shouted, really loudly and he wanted to get drunk, but Tails won't allow it.

Knuckles went to a pub to get drunk, even though Tails didn't want him to get drunk. ''Well, I'm not keen on double enterdres but...we're screwed.'' Tails said, looking at the now drunk Knuckles, who now wanted to get in a fight for no reason. ''I WANT FUCKING TO FIGHT!'' Knuckles shouted really loudly and he got some courage and punched Delsin in the face, DIRECTLY. ''What the...I didn't even do anything!'' he replied, pissed off at Knuckles still sittin' down and Knuckles went away and punched a few more guys including Rigby before trying to do a middle finger, but he failed since he has boxing-style gloves. ''Dude, you got a drunk over here.'' Rigby said, looking out the window at Knuckles STILL trying to middle-finger people at the bus stop towards downtown. ''Wow, Knuckles...he thinks he's hardcore drunk. WHAT DO WE DO?'' Sonic asked Tails, after drinking some coke zero and Tails got an obvious idea to drag Knuckles and he and Sonic went after Knuckles to drag him back home.

After getting home and turning the TV on, the sport news came on at 10:30pm with some new stuff. ''After the usual two teams to do a Extreme Gear grand prix, Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues have entered the grand prix, Shadow and Rouge has been offically confirmed for this year's EX Gear grand prix. Any words from the new ''Team Dark'' (as they're now dubbed) on the street?'' One of the anchors said and they went to the another news guy on Centre Street next to Shadow. ''Okay, soooooo, Shadow, what's the team currently formed of?'' the news anchor on the street asked. ''Me and Rouge only. There's no rules that say that you HAVE TO HAVE at least 3 in your group.'' Shadow replied in his riders outfit, looking a little bored. ''Alright, any other stuff?'' the news guy asked Shadow. ''No, except I have a new type of EX Gear.'' Shadow answered with a little smugness on his voice and the crowd oohed at him. ''AND NOW FOR SPORTS!'' a portugese guy shouted when grabbing the microphone and the news anchor grabbed it back.

**Episode 1b and 1c is coming soon! Episode 2 (the first two races) also is COMING SOON!**


	2. The Other Teams!

**Sonic and All Star Riders: Pretty decent night, actually. (Episode 1b)**

While the Sonic Heroes are having some problems, the Babylon Rogues are having a good time on Woding Road with a few guys including Beat, Waluigi and for some reason, Wander. ''Wander, stop trying to be cool, dumbass.'' Wave said to Wander, who was wearing a hoodie, tracksuit shorts, sungoggles and new green, black and sky blue trainers. ''This is my new riders outfit. Gentlemen, do you approve of it?'' Wander replied and then a bunch of slow claps followed. ''I don't know. Looks a little tryhard.'' Wave said, having a good fashion sense. ''You're unintenionally trying to be ghetto, so it looks a little fucked.'' Jet snarked, laughing at his clothes at the end of it. ''I worked for DAYS, on this, while helping A LOT OF MOTHERFUCKERS!'' Wander shouted(he's from that new show). ''Oh my fucking god.'' Beat said, complete with a facepalm. ''Dumbass, Waluigi says you should stay the way you are because you look cool and weird.'' Waluigi said, with a thumbs up to boot. ''Thanks, dude. You're one of the best.'' Wander replied happily and then fistbump Waluigi as a sign of friendship. ''SO COOL!'' Storm shouted, loudly and happily. ''Get your clothes changed, you look like shit.'' Wave shouted, bluntly and Wander ran away in his new trainers, pretty fast. ''We're the best team EVER!'' Jet boasted in the street.

On another street, Shadow and Rouge was sittin' down on the bench with a few people near Hill Park talking the new grand prix and next year's grand prix. ''This year's and next year's Extreme Gear Grand Prix will be a crossover grand prix which will have AT LEAST 52 characters in one tourament, but however there are two different kinds for different skill levels.'' Shadow said, not stating anything new yet. ''COME ON! Where's the new stuff?'' Rigby demanded, pissed off at the lack of new stuff. ''Calm your ass down, Rigby.'' Rouge answered the angry, brown raccoon. ''For all of you guys, you know that the Sonic Heroes and the Babylon Rogues are always in a grand prix. We're now back just for the money, again and so is Team Rose, those loser, now has another new loser. He's a big cat and is an fat ass.'' ''YEAH, BIG'S BACK!'' Modrecai shouted, happily because Big nearly always sets a happy mood. ''Uh, okay. He'll be back.'' Tomo said, a bit tired. ''Uh, will there be other characters racing?'' she asked Shadow. ''Mighty and Ray, those two obscure fucktards are in the race for the first time and they're even in the top league!'' Shadow shouted, obviously sounding annoyed at this point. ''ASK ROUGE! I'M FUCKING DONE!'' he shouted and then he ran away to wherever he lives.

''Okay, any more questions about EVERYTHING ELSE but the character, since I don't know much except that the Chaotix includes two forgotten dumbasses Mighty and Vector.'' Rouge said, trying to ease the crowds. ''Mighty's not dumb at all and Vector isn't that dumb!'' Charmy shouted to Meg's ear. ''Okay, you're still annoying. And any racecourse news you have today?'' Meg shouted at Charmy and then asked Rouge. ''All 23 courses have a lap length of at least 1 minute, otherwise crap courses would get too short. And most of the courses involve racing on water and air, so all Extreme Gear have to be modified to work on water, air and on walls and fucking upside down.'' she said, revealing some new stuff about the grand prix. ''This does include all old and new Extreme Gear types such as some round shit, skis and at least 3 more maybe shitty types, right?'' Meg asked a few people. ''Of course, then! I'm done for this becase I probably revealed too much.'' Rouge said, and then going onto trying to get a dude, because she's like that.

Meanwhile, with Team Chaotix in 11:20pm, they were trying to rap after their second sucessful case because they got detective skills after MIA since Sonic Heroes(the game). After the rapping, everyone wanted to go to sleep because they're tired.  
''We almost got this rap in the bag!'' Vector shouted, finished rapping. ''You know what we are? Detectives! Vector's rapping is okay at best.'' Mighty said, still sporting his riders-style outfit. ''Vector, just crap off the rapping.'' Ray said, while in his new bed and trying to sleep. ''Dude, I just want to sleep because we're making progress on our new case and I don't want to be tired on our new case!'' Vector shouted, also in bed. ''OH MY GOD, shut up!'' Mighty shouted to Vector, because he also wanted to sleep and he tried to sleep and he was successful. ''Wow, Mighty's a snorer.'' Vector said, quietly to Ray, who was next to him.

**Next time, it's the night before the pratice and two nights before the F1-style qualifying. Expect new SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF TODAY and it's not about the temple.**


	3. Next Morning

**Sonic and All Star Riders or Hovervehicle Series **  
**Episode 1c: The Rumour Mill OWNED!**

Two nights before this night, Knuckles was arrested for being drunk and disorderly and he was in jail overnight, so the next day he ran back to wherever he lived and got some breakfast, after said night.  
Now today, Knuckles' chance of still being in the new grand prix is a little slimmer because he was already confirmed along with Sonic, Tails, all of the Babylon rogues, Team Rose(Sonic Heroes version), Team Chaotix(Mighty, Espio/Charmy and Vector), Ray and a new Team Dark(Shadow and Rouge). People still weren't sure if Eggman was supposed in the grand prix, because it's rumoured that he left or Metal Sonic was even supposed to be there.

It was 10am. At Team Sonic's house, Tails and Sonic was on the computer looking for major rumours.''Man, the rumour mill is going into overdrive. We got rumours that Eggman left, that Charmy was being replaced by Espio, Metal Sonic being there and other stuff.'' Tails said, while searching the hoverboarding forums. ''This is gettin' a little crazy. Charmy would have been kicked out anyways, but to be replaced by Espio? That fucking rumour mill up there at news sites, it's gotten a hold of lots of people.'' Sonic said, being a little confused. ''Yeah, Charmy was offically replaced by Espio because of how annoying he is.'' Knuckles answered, trying to end the Espio and Charmy fiasco. ''Go on, then leak it!'' Tails said, but Knuckles knew the rules and it wasn't long before news hit that Charmy was offically gone, to be replaced by Espio.

Tails went on the computer and he saw said news and also some new news that Bark was in the grand prix. ''Guys, Bark's back!'' Tails shouted, after opening all the windows, but none of the doors. ''Does this mean there's another team because to be fucking honest, it would be weird, if Silver didn't come into the Chaotix.'' Sonic said, speculating stuff. ''Silver was back a month ago, dumbass.'' Tails replied to that, but they were all praticing at the time. ''I didn't check the news at that time.'' Sonic said because they were praticing at the time and didn't have time to stop. ''Let's go to Subway and get some food!'' Knuckles shouted and they walked and Tails locked the door.

They were at Subway eating their fucking subs, along with Silver and Bark. ''Subway? That's gay and you're a loser, Sonic.'' Jet shouted from the window. ''Go away. I like to eat at Subway and so does Knuckles.'' Sonic rebutted(rebuttal) back at Jet. ''Get out!'' Knuckles shouted because he was enjoying his sub.  
After they ate their sub, they talked about many stuff. ''Wow, I realized Sonic Riders' potential is higher than it should be.'' Bark said, who owns a Wii U. ''The graphics are awesome on Wii U and on PC, THEY KICK ASS!'' Knuckles shouted, loudly. ''I liked the new Sonic Riders game on PS4 and Xbox One and I loved the Sonic Riders Collection on the FUCKING Wii U!'' Silver said, as he was talking about the new game. ''Enough, about Sonic Riders. Let's talk about skateboarding and other stuff.'' Knuckles replied, because he was a skateboarder and the convo continued on about BMX and stuff.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Bark and Mighty were walking somewhere because they wanted and then they saw the Babylon Rogues and they found something else.

**Episode 1d coming soon...!**


	4. Taking the bus to the course

**Sonic and All Star Riders or Hovervehicle Series**  
**Episode 1d: NOW IT'S A CROSSOVER!**

When Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Bark and Silver arrived at some place, they saw Modrecai, Meg and Rigby in their Riders outfit. ''Wait, what? Why the hell are you here?'' Sonic asked Rigby, demanding an explaination. ''Because of the grand prix! Didn't you know this?'' Rigby asked Sonic back. ''No, I didn't expect you!'' Sonic said, flustered as hell. ''Eh, I could care less. LET'S DO WHATEVER WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!'' Rigby shouted, excited for whatever happens next. ''Okay. What's happening right now?'' Silver asked the irregular dudes. ''Yeah, I was about to ask you the same question.'' Modrecai replied to Sliver, because he was about to ask the same question. ''Whatever it is, it's about Extreme Gear.'' Meg said, and then she stared at some place. ''FUCK YEAH!'' Knuckles shouted and he hugged her.

After ten minutes of waiting, with Mario, Luigi and Link joining the group, something was announced with no shortage of loudness. ''OKAY, SO! THINGS ARE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! THE THING YOU SHOULD DO IS THAT YOU SHOULD TEST RUN ON A NEW TEST COURSE RIGHT NOW!'' the announcer shouted over some speakers, which were really loud. ''Where the hell is it, then?'' Mario demanded very louder, repling to the speaker guy. ''Smh, it won't work.'' Mordecai said, and then the speaker guy shouted ''Yes, man! I can hear you! And anyways, you got to take the bus with the word 'Xtreme Prix' on it.'' ''Wow...that's lameish.'' Rigby said, crossing his arms and everyone, in their Riders' outift was waiting for the bus on some bench with road.

When the ''extreme'' bus arrived, everyone got on it because apprently some test course testing was about to happen at some place. ''I wonder what it is?'' Rigby wondered, who was sitting next to Link. ''Maybe it's some somewhat crappy suburban course that's almost finished.'' Link replied, looking a little bored. ''Or maybe it's something else? Like that new course that was teased months ago.'' Tails replied, reffering to some news. ''I don't know, yet.'' ''BUT, the course is probably finished because if it isn't, then that's a dumbass move to make!'' Rigby shouted, making a point, that wasn't moot. ''THAT'S A FUCKING AWESOME POINT!'' Modercai yelled really loudly. ''Okay, then calm the fuck down.'' Wander said and he was sitting next to Mario. ''It musta be a new testa course.'' Mario said with his arm over Wander two shoulders. ''Yeah, it probably is. Maybe it's made of wood?'' Wander replied and asked everybody else.  
10 minutes later, Tails said something to end the discussion ''Or a combo of metal and wood. It's almost OBVIOUS that many materials may have made in the making of this course, so this discussion is over.'' ''Great job, now let's talk about stuff.'' Rigbyn said and Tails was ''kicked out'' of the conversation.

When they arrived at the racetrack, everyone was excited at the new test course because it's long, modern and awesome. ''WOW, THIS PIECE OF AWESOMENESS IS GREAT AS HELL!'' Modrecai yelled pretty loud. ''Dude, I'm going to punch your mouth and on the course, it seems cool.'' Link praised, a little bit. ''MAMMA MIA! This is almost Mario Kart standard!'' Mario sneakily said, still praising it even though Mario Kart is awesome. ''Shut up, it's SLIGHTLY better than Mario Kart!'' Wander shouted, with excitement of that kid who got a N64. ''FUCK YEAH!'' ''Better than Mario Kart, offically confirmed.'' Sonic boasted and he went to the open enterance. ''This isn't a true and approved fucking statement.'' Tails said, before following Sonic, a bit slower than him.

**Episodes 1e and 2 are coming out by the end of this month!**


	5. Riding on the TEST COURSE!

**Sonic and All Star Riders**  
**Episode 1 part 2a: TESTING THE TEST COURSE!**

When they discovered that they forgot their gears, they were freakin' out like shitheads, but then a truck full of gearsn the test course, Wander, Luigi, Mario, Sonic, Link, Tails, Rigby and Knuckles were having their EX Gears while all the others are maxing and relaxing on the bleachers. ''Dude, your gear is an plane.'' Rigby said, looking at Wander's gear on the other side. ''It's an Air Ride or whatever it's called. Maybe they should call it an airboat.'' Wander suggested and replied to Rigby because his gear is a Air Ride. ''THAT'S AN GOOD IDEA! Dumbasses at MeteorTech naming department should rename it.'' Sonic said, carrying his gear in his left arm. ''Yeah, they should rename to an airboat since it can run on water and can fly in air.'' Tails replied, telling MeteorTech naming department that they're dumb as hell. ''It's still a minor thing.'' Wander said and he went on his EX Gear. ''Say hello to my new Extreme Gear, the Wandering Bird!'' he announced, riding his red, orange and yellow with some green hoverboard. ''THAT'S FUCKING COOL!'' Knuckles shouted.

On the racetrack, Mario, Sonic, Link, Tails, Wander, Rigby, Knuckles, Luigi, Bark and Silver(respectively)were ready to start the race with their gears running. ''I got this!'' Sonic boasted, with a cool look. ''That's not the right phrase...'' Silver said, complete with a hairpalm and he was riding on his airboat, Psychic Wave, which is similar to the Sonic Free Riders version except it's an airboat. ''Let's race on this TEST TRACK!'' Knuckles shouted, with his new red, crimson and red-orange bike, Hard Red Rock, complete with an obvious new name. ''Yeah, LET'S DO THIS!'' Tails shouted loudly, while riding his orange, yellow and light yellow yacht, Yellow Tail and everyone went after 3 seconds of waiting because they were the testers.

Out in first place, it was Sonic and in a close second and third respectively, Mario and Knuckles. ''Check this out!'' Mario shouted/boasted and he drifted inside past Sonic and into first place. ''Mario Kart really paid off for Mario, right there! Anyways, Luigi and Silver were fighting for ninth place, while Bark is now in seventh place with no problemo!'' Brian shouted, returning as the announcer. ''At least the announcing tech works. Mario, you will not outrun me!'' Sonic shouted, catching up with Mario. ''Do you think-a so?'' Mario asked, while going slightly faster than Sonic and Knuckles was behind him saying ''Damn, Mario! You're a faster guy!'' ''Thank you, Knuckles! Okay?'' ''So now, it's Sonic vs Mario vs Knuckles with Link coming from behind! Will Link get his sword of skill to beat all three or will he go down?'' Brian announced loudly, still with no shortage of loudness.

In the middle pack, Rigby, Bark, Wander and Tails were fighting for third place because they were completely serious. ''You retard don't have skills, smh.'' Rigby boasted, smugly with his skates and he wasn't that slow, but he wasn't fast enought to catch up to the front. ''OH SHIT!'' Bark shouted, very loudly, as Tails was catching up to him and his wheel.

**Episode 1 part 2b coming soon!**


	6. Hover-racing 2017!

**Sonic and All Star Riders**  
**Episode 1 part 2b: HOVER-RACING!**

Rigby, Bark, Wander and Tails were racing for fourth place because it was a good position. ''Can you feel the heat?'' Tails asked Bark, while catching to Bark beside him. ''Yeah! I'm feeling the heat! I'm cooling you down!'' Bark boasted, because he was ahead of him by 5 metres, so he blocked Tails, but Tails' yacht had good handling and Tails went faster and swerved. ''Your racing skills are pretty awesome.'' Wander said, praising Tails for the handling. ''Thanks, dude.'' Tails said. ''ALRIGHT, SHITHEADS? WHO'S SHITTER!'' Rigby shouted, trying to sound edgy, but he's just confused. ''Rigby goes into swearing to boast! And, in othe stuff, Bark and Tails are beside each other, again and Wander might have a chance for fourth!'' Brian announced. ''You know I'm fourth place, so...'' ''Shut up, I am trying to race here.'' Bark said, still beside Tails. ''Dude, I'm ahead of you.'' Tails said and he was ahead of Bark the POLAR BEAR! ''FUUUUUUUUUU...'' Bark shouted. ''And Tails got it and seized it. Now will Rigby stand his ground or will it fall due to skill erosion?'' Brian announced, loudly.

Bringing up the back, Silver, Luigi and Knuckles was racing against themselves because they were trying to catch but Rigby and Tails was too fast. ''It's no use trying to catch up to them, but we might have chance to beat Wander.'' Silver said, riding on his gear with skill. ''Hi guys! Don't say ''it's no use'', 'cause it's reminds me of that broken game, so yeah.'' Wander said, talking to Silver in a unusual way. ''THAT'S COOL! MEANWHILE, I'M RIDING EASY!'' Luigi shouted, a bit scared because he was a easily scared guy and he was riding on his fast hoverboard. ''BTW, don't care, bitch.'' Knuckles boasted, because he was eighth place and is catching up to Wander very quickly. ''GRINDING IS-OH CRAP-EASY!'' Luigi shouted, as he was grinding on a rail to ninth and now Silver was in last place. ''SHIT, it isn't no use!'' Silver raged because he was last.

Still at the back, Wander and Knuckles was fighting for seventh and Luigi and Silver was still ninth and tenth respectively. ''Calm down, there's always a chance.'' Knuckles said, pretty humbly. ''Uh, okay.'' Wander said and he was fighting for his position with Knuckles. ''FUCK YOU, WANDER! YOU'RE SHITTER THAN ME!'' Knuckles shouted, really loudly and he started to smash into Wander. ''Okay, then. Your move.'' Wander said, staying close together. ''FUCK YEAH, I'M WINNER!'' Knuckles shouted, passing Wander too fast and he was seventh and now he was going as fast as Sonic. ''Alright, let's do this race!'' Wander shouted, who was now against Silver. ''Dude, I am cooler than you!'' Silver shouted, ready to compete with Wander. ''No way, I'm pretty awesome!'' Wander shouted, and he went on a side ramp and did a 1080. ''That was a cool trick!'' ''You won't outdo me with your tricks!'' Silver said, before going on a flying ramp and flying over Wander and landing in front of Knuckles. ''That's some skill to be seen. But, anyways, I take pride in what I do!'' Knuckles boasted, because what he does is ride on hoverbikes and protect the master emerald. ''So, where's this emerald!?'' Wander asked, loud enough for Knuckles to hear. ''I DON'T KNOW!'' Knuckles shouted back, because of...something.

At the front, they were headed for their first main ramp. ''I'm showin' you how to do tricks.'' Sonic said, now in first place. ''Just...OKAY, THEN!'' Link shouted, who's in a close third. ''NO, I WILL SHOW THE ULTIMATE TRICKS!'' Mario yelled, very loudly and the two rivals jumped off the ramp with high strength within a window of half a second to do awesome tricks. Sonic did a one-footed 720 nose grab and Mario did a 1440 dual hand nose grab before landing on the top level, both landing fucking parallel for some reason. ''I can't believe your damn trick is better than mine!'' Sonic shouted, unintenionally thanking Mario. ''Thanks, Sonic!'' Mario replied, and he was back in first by drifting on the inner side of two small turns on his board. ''FUCK NO!'' Sonic yelled, very loudly and he was fast, so he got to Mario quickly. Link landed on the lower level and Bark finally catched up to him.

Link and Bark was racing on the bottom level and Link was grinding on the rail and Bark was using the power shortcut and they almost ended up at a tie. ''Look, I know what you're thinkin'. Well I will own you!'' Bark boasted, because he was owning Link a bit. ''Goddamn it, you don't know me!'' Link shouted and he shifted from left to right in front of Bark on his board. ''Nice skills, bastard.'' Bark said, because he thought that was a decent skill and the road de-forked back to one. ''WE CATCHED UP TO THEM! FUCK YEAH!'' Link and Bark yelled, because they catched up to the front. ''Link's fucking back!'' Mario shouted, because Link was back! ''AND HE CAME WITH FUCKING BARK!'' Sonic yelled, because Bark had some skills in bike racing, so the hedgehog might have a disavantage.

**Episode 1 part 2c & Episode 4.5 COMING SOON!**


	7. the SEVENTH chapter!

**Sonic and All Star Riders**  
**Episode 1 part 2c: BACK TO THE FRONT!**

Link and Bark catched up with Sonic, Mario and they made the front pack. ''Watch out!'' Bark shouted, giving a warning and he went on the second power shortcut and came out in a close second to Mario! ''The hell are you to own me?'' Sonic asked, because Bark was in second now, he usually isn't that good in racing in his road scooter. ''I'm Bark! I trained hard!'' Bark shouted and he pulled a bit ahead of into, still, second place but is now a bit ahead of Mario and a bit behind Sonic. ''GOOD JOB, BARKA! You really did-a train hard!'' Mario said, praising Bark. ''Thanks, Mario!'' Bark replied, loudly. ''I still have this in the bag!'' Sonic said, loudly and smugly. ''NO WAY!'' Link yelled, from fourth place, and they reached their second major ramp.

Meanwhile at the back pack, Wander, Tails and Rigby were now on the top level after doing their tricks. ''FUCK YES!" Rigby yelled, as he did the turn after the ramp and he was in fifth ''Wait for me, this is cool!'' Wander shouted and he drifted on the turn, making an IMPACT! ''A move that's never been done on this type of race! FUCK YEAH, I'M MAKING A IMPACT!'' Wander shouted, excited as he was now in sixth and Tails was in a close eighth since Silver was below him and in front of him. ''Yo' skill isn't enough for me!'' Silver boasted, because he was pretty confident he could beat Link and Bark. ''What should I do, then?'' Wander asked, happily because he didn't understand.

''FUCK THIS SHIT!'' Luigi yelled, now in last place because he was having a hard time racing. ''To be honest, I'm having a better time!'' Knuckles said, as he was in ninth place and is WAY better than Luigi. Wander, Rigby and Tails did snowboard/boat style tricks off the top ramps, which was, a 1440 with the nose pointing upwards, a 720 crail with the left foot off the board and a 1080 with both legs off the yacht, respectivly. ''Those are some awesome tricks!'' Wander shouted to Tails. ''Thanks, man.'' Tails replied, thanking him for the compliment.

There was now a middle pack again, since Tails, Knuckles and Rigby were too fast for Luigi, Silver and Wander. Knuckles swapped places with Wander after getting a tempoary speed boost. ''I'm now having a good time again.'' Knuckles said, because he was now sixth and he was a bit behind Rigby. ''There's no way to pass me, bitch!'' Rigby boasted and he did a small backflip to make himself faster. Knuckles answered that with a wide turn and lifting his front end to boost past Rigby and he took the turn pretty tightly, now with Rigby close behind him on different sides. ''Can you pass me, bastard bro?'' Knuckles asked, because he was in fifth. ''That's honestly pretty cool moves, you two got there!'' Tails shouted, while taking a flying shortcut. ''I'm a bit ahead of you two NOW!'' ''Why is Tails sounding obnoxious?'' Knuckles said, because Tails was known to be the last to be obnoxious. ''I don't know why Tails is doing that, but I don't care.'' Rigby said, after being was being obnoxious to Knuckles.

**Part 2d coming soon and Episode 4.5 coming soon!**


	8. Test Racing ended!

**Sonic and All Star Riders**  
**Episode 1 part 2d: Test Racing Finished!**

**Some cool roster thing (aka listing fucking characters):**  
Sonic the hedgehog: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Mighty, Espio, Ray, Bark, Vector and Bean (yes, that's all of them.)  
TOTAL!: 14  
Mario bros.: Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi(2 on 2 action!)  
DONKEY KONG: Diddy kong and Donkey Kong  
Total: 6  
Disney/CN guys: Johnny Bravo, Courage, Number, Chowder, Phineas, Rigby, Dipper, Wander and Steven. (notice how these guys goes in airing order)  
Total!: 10  
CURRENT TOTEL: 30!  
**TO BE CONTINUED starring Steve Smith, Meg, Tomo and Hella Jeff.**

Tails was flying by into fifth by using that flying shortcut and he landed onto the section before the next main jumpramp. ''We gotta get to Tails before this ends!'' Rigby shouted, while turning on that wide turn. ''Don't worry, I got this shit under control!'' Knuckles replied and he was also turning, but now on the inside and he passed Rigby with little effort. ''Yeah, you're cool.'' Rigby said and they both took the chicane together. ''STILL AHEAD!'' Knuckles boasted and Rigby got a little butthurt.

At the front, Sonic, Link, Bark and Mario were having an okay time racing against each other as they were reaching the finish line. ''I GOT THIS IN TWO BAGS!'' Sonic boasted, because he was in first place. ''That's not that the phrase works...'' Mario said, with a facepalm and he passed Sonic, now with both Link and the headgehog behind him. ''I now got second place in the bag! FUCK YOU, Mario!'' Sonic boasted and he went to third by trying to knock Bark down and they went into the next corner which was a hairpin turn and both Bark and Mario navigated it well, but Sonic sucked at it and Link was stumbling a bit on the turn, but was back to ''slightly bad'' again. ''DAMN! This course isn't that easy!'' Link exclaimed and he went inside on the next corner.

Mario and Bark were fighting for first place on the finishing section of the test course. ''Dude, don't take this the wrong way, but you're going down into the rocks.'' Bark said, while crouching for a small jump on a drop and he did a 720 crail before landing fast on his wheel. ''I don't care-a though, this is a test-a.'' Mario replied with his iconic accent and they both were close together, but Bark's landing speed made him first place by a few metres and he reached the finish line first, followed by Mario by a quarter of a second and they both braked because it was the end. ''Maybe we'll come back to this race.'' Bark said, because he was enjoying this course. ''Yeah, we might!'' Mario replied.

**Random roster continued**  
TOTAL: 31  
other Nintendo guys: Captain Falcon, Kirby, Samus, Link, and Little Mac/Villager.  
guys from FOX: Meg, Hank, Hayley and Homer.  
total: 40  
characters from Nick: Korra, Spongebob, Arnold, Sanjay, Rocko, Danny, Doug/Kitty and Timmy/Avatar.(FAN FAVOURITES HERE!)  
Total: 48!  
other characters: Karkat, Hella Jeff, Oggy, Fred Flintstone, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Yogi Bear.  
Total: 56!  
SEGA guys: Beat, Ulala, Amigo, Nights and BD Joe.  
OCs: Ebony, Ottie(who's that?) and Danson?  
Total: 64? NINTENDO APPROVED!  
**ROSTER END!**

Sonic and Link were pretty close together and they both wanted to get third place, but it was pretty obvious in Sonic. ''You're mine!'' Sonic boasted and he turned the last turn with speed and ease. ''No wait, no gain!'' Link shouted, then he was slowing down a bit because he was crouching to get the best tricks and he jumped at the last minute going up high and going foward pretty well, so he did an 2160, landing straight-ish on the ground, but behind Sonic. ''I got third place, RIGHT NOW!'' Sonic boasted as he crossed the finish line and Link followed soon after and they joined the first and second place guys doing steel drums. ''This is FUCKING RANDOM! AT BEST!'' Sonic yelled, pretty confusedily. ''Come join the bored 24/7 club because we're gonna be here for half an hour!'' Bark snarked, pretty loudly and he started playing the steel drums.

Knuckles, Tails and Rigby was fighting for fifth place because Tails was in fifth place. ''Hey, guys! What plan you came up with?'' Tails asked, because Rigby was catching up to him. ''You'll see.'' Rigby shouted and both Knuckles and him starting snaking across the whole track to make a few near-misses, but they learned the hard way that they should have praticed that. ''OH NO!'' Rigby shouted, as he did the move the third time and he hit Knuckles and was a bit dazed. ''Making up stuff on the fly isn't my forte, bitch.'' Knuckles said, going quite a bit slower. ''Of course it is, bro.'' Tails said, sarcastically, but Knuckles is going to catch up to him

**Episode 1 part 2e coming tomorrow and Episode 2 part 1a & 1b coming soon! and I'll reveal who the fuck Ottie is!(hint: she's european and is in Suburban Stupid: REMADE)**


	9. Test Race, now TRULY FINISHED!

**Sonic and All Star Riders**  
**Episode 1 part 2e: TEST RACING FINISHED! part 2**

At the back, Luigi, Wander and Silver were racing for the chance to be eighth and in the ''front'' pack Knuckles, Tails and Wander and Mighty, Meg and Modrecai was watching on the sidelines. ''Wow, I'm good, even at the back!'' Wander said, and he drifted pretty okay. ''Yeah!'' Silver said, and he and Wander went on the flying shortcut, while Luigi went on the grind rail, landing him eighth place, with Wander by his side. ''Damn it! I won't be last again!'' Silver shouted and he started doing cornering tricks to Luigi and Wander. ''Whaa? No problem?'' Luigi said, a bit scared and then he shifted slightly and Silver failed to do that. ''WE GOT THIS, YEAH!'' Luigi shouted. ''Yeah we do!'' Wander shouted and they shouted ''WOOOOOOOOO!'' while doing some good skills and they reached the jump ramp.

Knuckles, Tails and Rigby was reaching the final jumpramp and they were doing some crazy tricks including a one-footed 1440 tindy and an 1800 backflip. ''Yeah! I landed first and the fastest!'' Rigby boasted and he went on the next to last straight section before the finish section and then he was half a second ahead of Tails and Knuckles. ''Alright, are you all talk?'' Knuckles asked Rigby and he catched up to him despite being a power type. ''I'm not all talk!'' Rigby replied, smugly and he blocked Knuckles by turning tightly and hugging the inside. ''See, I'm definitely not all talk, dude!'' ''Well you're smug!'' Knuckles said, while hugging the inside of the 330 degree turn. ''Got that, bro!'' Rigby replied and Tails went on the outside and then went on the inside, while Rigby did the opposite. ''WHAT UP?!'' Knuckles asked because he was fifth.

At the back, Silver was last and Wander was owning Lugi a bit, but they were working together. ''YEAH, we're pretty awesome!'' Wander shouted and Luigi replied with ''Maybe we could make a team.'' ''Since it's anything goes, YEAH WE ARE!'' Wander yelled and they kept on racing anyway since this was a test race and he did a wide turn at the wide turn. ''I'm pretty well at riding.'' Luigi boasted, humbly and he was okay with being eighth. ''Okay, I'm gonna be pretty good!'' Wander shouted and he accidently knocked into Luigi, so to get ahead. ''SORRY BRO!'' ''No problem, Wander!'' Luigi shouted.

Back to the middle pack, they were almost at the finish line. ''One more ramp!'' Knuckles shouted and he crouched a bit for it, he did a banked 720 indy and turned the turn tightly, but not tighter than Tails since Tails was ahead of him and Rigby already finished in fifth. ''YEAH, ME!'' Rigby shouted, stroking his ego. ''Uhhhh...okay, what are you doing?'' Modrecai asked Rigby, but the raccoon stopped stroking his ego and replied ''I was stroking my EGO!'' ''WHY?'' Modrecai asked, confused.  
Knuckles and Tails were fighting for sixth, but Tails was too close, Knuckles would rather be seventh by force. ''Aw, man!'' Knuckles said and he braked on his new bike. ''Can't believe you, the smartass, got sixth!'' ''Okay-COME ON, STOP IT WITH THE INSULTS!'' Tails replied. ''I thought you were pretty good, BUT you were beaten by Mario, Bark and Rigby!'' Knuckles shouted and he laughed pretty good.

Luigi, Wander and Silver were racing to the finish line and Silver was trying to make a comeback by using another short flying shortcut, but Wander's speed made Silver get shifted to the left a bit and he did fly, but he wasn't lined with the course making for some awkward shit. ''Wander, why did you shift me? YOU FUCKED IT UP!'' Silver asked Wander, while flying into the first ring not so well, but he got back to form in enough time for Luigi and the dude with a green hat to pass him. ''I won't be last-a again!'' Luigi shouted, talking about last year's Crossover Extreme Prix on the first race.  
''NO, you will be last!'' Silver shouted and he landed pretty okay and behind Wander in tenth because Luigi was on a grinding shortcut and he was now on a minor jump ramp about to do a 720 nose grab and went on the jump ramp before the finish line. ''YEAH! I'M NOT LAST!'' he shouted, while doing a 360 kickflip and he did some crappy turning before he reached the finish line. ''Good job, Luigi! Now why wasn't in?'' Mario shouted and then he was asking Sonic. ''Because we need characters that people either like THAT ISN'T OBVIOUS LIKE YOU!'' Sonic replied.

Wander and Silver were on the often-seen jumpramp and they did their tricks, but thanks to having almost equal cornering, but a different type of gear, Silver came out on top and he got a good feeling, but Wander was a quarter of a second behind him, but that's no thing. ''I FINALLY OWNED SOMEBODY!'' Silver shouted, hyped and he shook Sonic. ''For me, that was okay!'' Wander shouted and he braked with his gear. ''WOW, that's so cool! Did I miss anything?'' Dipper asked. ''ALL! OF IT!'' Silver replied. ''Damn, I missed it, but at least Silver got hyped. That's a thing I'm gonna remember for a long time!'' Dipper shouted, while being hugged by Silver.

**Episodes 2a, 2b and 1 extra coming soon!**


	10. EPISODE ONE EXTRA!

**Sonic and All Star Riders**  
**Episode 1 extra: MAJOR BLOWOUT!**

Okay, first off, is the characters of the grand prix, which wasn't complete before test race day.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic, Jet, Tails, Wave, Knuckles, Storm, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Ray, Vector, Amy, Cream, Big, Mighty and Bark/Nack(swaps depending on the race)  
TOTAL: 16  
Mario Bros.: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Wario and Rosalina  
Disney: Dipper, Wander, Donald, TJ, Phineas and Buford/Ferb.  
CN: Johnny Bravo, Jack, Chowder, Rigby, Modrecai, Finn, Steven and Ed.  
Nick: Spongebob, Sanjay, Arnold, Zim, Timmy and Rocko  
SEGA: Beat, Billy Hatcher, Ulala AND BD Joe  
Other guys: Gordon Freeman , Rainbow Dash, Tomo, Dan(DAN VS), Smee, Brian, Stan, Meg, Ebony, Danson, Hella Jeff, Karkat, Yogi, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Samus, Homer, Pacman, Oggy, Parappa, Delsin, and Jak/Daxter  
IT WILL BE DIVDED INTO TWO RACES! EACH 5 LAPS EACH!  
TOTAL: 64  
**NOW COMPLETE!**

''Okay, so I'm in the shit!'' Dan boasted. ''You already were in this shit, idiot!'' Delsin replied. ''Also check out my new skates! FUCKING FAST!'' ''Well, yeah! My bike is better than your skates!'' Dan shouted and he rode on his bike. ''Will he get a NEXT GEN SPEEDING TICKET? Find out soon.'' Knuckles said, while drinking some coke. ''Hey, where's Johnny and Stan?'' ''Johnny's trying to get girls again and Stan's running away from fans.'' Delsin replied, while also drinking coke. ''Oh, hey look. There's Stan with his ripped up clothes.'' Knuckles said and there was Stan running from fangirls. ''GO AWAY, BITCHES!'' he shouted, trying not to beat them up.

**Ten COURSES**  
Grand Metropolis  
Summer Hill  
Crossharbour Highway  
Dust Hill  
Oasis Circuit  
Grassy Canyon(Green Hill-based stage)  
Moderntropolis Drive  
Jungle Joyride  
Lightfilled Sewers  
Stadium Park  
**to be continued...**

''Whoa, that's crazy as hell!'' Sonic shouted while seeing Jet do a 1440 handstand. ''HAH, I bet you aren't better than me!'' Jet boasted and he did some tricks on the half-pipes including a sideward 720 stalefish and a double chicane. ''Whoa, I really need to do more practice!'' Sonic said, and he was practicing as soon as possible or in now. ''HE'S PRETTY AMAZING!'' Cream shouted while sitting on a quarter pipe and so was Big. ''Huh, it looks like the race is heating up. I don't care anyways.'' Big said, and he started riding in his wheel, started doing a waker flip (720 frontside, 360 backside flip) and a backflip. ''BIG'S PRETTY COMPETENT!'' Sonic shouted while dropping his jaw and he was doing a headheight (board is at head level) 720 off a halfpipe. ''Hey, he practiced.'' Storm said, complmenting Big.

**EIGHT MORE COURSES**  
Isle Downtown  
Forested Hills  
Beach Boardwalk  
Thunder Castle  
Dreaded Desert  
Savanna Cliffs  
Oceanside City  
Babylon Garden  
**to be continued?**

''You're a retard!'' Ray shouted walking with SwaySway. ''Shut up, I'm not a retard!'' Sway replied. ''I changed my name to move away from the retardness.'' ''Okay.'' Ray said and he walked away from him to go the metro station where Mighty, Silver and Tomo were hanging out. ''Aw, man. now I AM THE LONER.'' Sway replied and he walked pretty sad towards the shopping center. ''Don't worry you got me!'' Wander said and he went with Sway. ''Thanks, dude. No-one will hangout with me because they think I'm trying too hard.'' Sway said, while going to the shopping centre. ''Hey, I got a hundred dollers and I have two game consoles , so let's buy some guys.'' ''Wii U or PS4?'' Wander asked.

Ray, Mighty, Meg and Tomo was hanging out and Silver was on the side at the High Avenue metro/underground rail station. ''I got something I want to show you guys!'' Ray said, wearing some cargo trousers and he reached into his pocket and got out a sidebag. ''What the hell is that useful for?'' Tomo asked, trying to get his sidebag. ''Yeah, what is that for?'' Meg asked as well, but she didn't get Ray's bag.  
''I don't know, yet. Maybe it could be a place to store stuff and MAYBE, it could be important.'' Ray said and he got his bag back from Tomo and he wore his skates pretty well. ''WELL, at least he's got speed.'' Tomo said. ''But I also got skates!'' ''BRING IT ON!'' Ray shouted and he and Tomo started skating around the around the area. ''Must be awesome skatin' around.'' Meg said, while relaxing on the black and cold poles next to the road.

**EPISODE 2 and 3 coming soon! Spin-off series possible?**


	11. Back in GRAND Metropolis

**All Star Riders: Adapted/Sonic and All Star Riders**  
**Episode 2 part 1a: RACE DAY!**

All 64 riders were at Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes because this was the first race of the EXG Grand Prix. ''I remember this easily! IT WAS IN A FUCKING GAME AND I WENT ON VACATION HERE!'' Shadow shouted. ''Dude, no need for the history lesson.'' Wario replied, not caring about the ''lesson''. ''IT WASN'T EVEN A LESSON! Are you serious?'' Tomo asked Wario, with her riders outfit which were grey shorts, black and grey sneakers with trainers soles, a orange short-sleeved shirt and brown goggles. ''Wow, he's an dumbass.'' Shadow said, like he was bored. ''You went on vacation to this? Bit lame.'' Sonic replied, with a bored sounding voice and he was waiting for the others. ''SHUT UP!'' Shadow replied and he punched Sonic in the chest. ''Okay, then!'' Sonic said and then he fell down.

Dan, Delsin, Rocko and Rigby arrived later at the than most of the ensemble of riders and randoms. ''Dude, what happened?'' Dan asked, pretty confused, not feeling that good. ''The first race is about to start soon!'' Rigby shouted and he and Delsin hurried with their gears to the start line via the back entrance. ''Okay, so we're versusing Jet in about 40 minutes.'' Rocko said, because he was looking at his watch. ''THAT DOESN'T MATTER! We still have to sign in!'' Dan shouted and they also rode their gears to the back entrance and braked there. ''Dan and Rocko? Go inside the back area to your seats.'' the security guy said, and he let them into the overpass which leads to the back area, where all of the technology was and all the racing stuff was.

All 32 riders who was racing in the first part of the race, was on the starting line since it wasn't started yet including Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Mighty and Shadow. ''Man, this is going to be crazy!'' Delsin shouted. ''Congrats, you did it too soon.'' Shadow said, on his gear. ''STOP BEING A KILLJOY!'' Knuckles said and he slapped Shadow, still off his board and Shadow went on the board. ''Fine, you can be a killjoy, idiot.'' Knuckles said reluctantly.

It was about 2 minutes before the race was starting and everybody that wasn't riding left the course ground and back into the back area/pit area. ''We'll be starting soon!'' Brian Griffin announced. ''But first, we have a lot of newcomers to the races. As the first Team Sonic, they left Sonic soon after, we have Mighty and Ray! And three guys from Homestuck, John Egbert, Karkat and from the spin-off Hella Jeff!'' and then all of the crowd cheered. ''Hey, what's shaking?'' Hella Jeff said, because he was on the jumbotron. ''But THERE'S MORE! The feisty raccoon, Rigby! The two awesome girls, Tomo and Meg! AND WE EVEN have Rainbow Dash from Equestria and also Marth, Arnold and Rocko, stepping away from his modern life to futuristic racing! Bark, who's ice cool! And Delsin, who might burn!'' Brock announced. ''And we have some veterans, including of course, Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Dr. Eggman, Shadow and VECTOR and BD JOE, who was unexpected! Alright, it's about one minute before the race started, so we leave you with the start!'' Jeff announced, sounding not stoned.

It was about 10 seconds before the race was started and all 32 riders were off their gears and some of the riders were starting to walk backwards. ''10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! And they're off, with Sonic, Rigby and Shadow having the fastest start and they're now in 1st, 2nd and 3rd respectively! In 4th and 5th, was Jet and Rainbow Dash with Delsin behind her!'' Brock yelled. ''In seventh, eighth, ninth, TENTH, eleventh and twelveth respectively, Luigi, Wave, Knuckles, Tomo, Vector and Dan!''  
''And at the back of the front

On the racetrack, it was a bit more than normal, as first place wasn't that far from thirteen place, so there were some epic moments. ''Whoa, Danson came all the way from thirteenth to ELEVENTH, but the top five was the same, dude!'' Jeff announced. ''Wait hold on, Jet outran Rainbow Dash and passed Shadow, so he's third!'' ''THIS IS ONE OF THE MOMENTS!'' Brian announced.  
ON THE RACETRACK, trash talk was happening! ''Yeah, you're an idiot!'' Shadow said, talking about Jet. ''Nah, I'm smarter than you!'' Jet boasted, with a smug smile. ''Shut up, I don't care how smart you are!'' Rigby said, now blocking Jet. ''OKAY THEN, DUMBASS!'' Jet shouted and he tried to go to the side and bash Rigby, but the raccoon responded with a awesome move to avoid the side attack. ''Not so smart, now, bird?'' Rigby asked, condesendingly. ''SHUT UP, DUDE!'' Jet shouted before sliding to the right.

There was the first ramp and half of the fourteen-strong pack broke away from the rest to do some awesome tricks. First was Sonic's 1440 handstand then there was Rigby's frontside 2160 and Jet did a backside 2160 as a response. ''THE TRICKS ARE GETTING COOLER!'' Brian shouted, while Shadow do a Double Mctwist, Rainbow Dash do a triple frontside 360 backflip and Delsin do a 1440 with his feet off the bike. ''You haven't seen much of this at last year's grand prix!'' Jeff yelled. ''Most of the races WEREN'T this exciting!'' ''YEAH, I AGREE!'' Brian shouted.

''Yeah, I got this!'' Danson shouted, now behind Delsin and Rainbow Dash. ''Shut up, bro! You're too gay for me!'' Delsin boasted and he blocked Danson well, but not compently because Danson just swerved fast and hard and he was against Rainbow Dash. ''I don't care about you.'' he said and the pony got angry and she said ''Let's do this thing!'' and they started doing some cool techniques against each other.

**part 1b coming soon...and this will be on a bi-daily sechudule after this.**


	12. NEW CHAPTER!

**Sonic & All Star Riders:**  
**NOW REDONE BY popular demand!**

_The new roster:_  
Sonic The Hedgehog:  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Jet, Wave, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Ray and Bark!  
Super Mario Bros.:  
Mario, Wario, Luigi, Rosalina, Birdo and Toad  
SEGA guys:  
Beat, BD Joe, Ulala, Vyse and Billy Hatcher  
Nintendo guys:  
Kirby, Link, Ness, Fox and Mewtwo  
Sony guys:  
Delsin, Jax, Rachet AND Parappa (Kratos was supposed to be here, but he was too hardcore)  
Disney and Nick guys:  
Dipper, Wander, Kim, Mickey, Donald, Rocko, Sanjay, Arnold and Zim.  
Other guys:  
Dan, Oggy, Tomo, Tidus, Crash, Rainbow Dash, Spyro, Danson and Megaman.

**Now to the fanfic!**

All of the racers were at Grand Metropolis, hanging out on the park on the ground, which was called Grasspolis Park and there was a hoverboard park. ''I'm just praticing my tricks in THIS PLACE!'' Danson shouted, while doing an 1440. ''Whoa, this is a cool place because this is an HOVERBOARD park, the first fucking one in THE WORLD!'' Karkat shouted, after doing a 720 splits and they were doing some tricks on their hoverboards. It was created after the Grand Prix started and some of it is now open, but most of it is still under construction and that's only 75%!

Babylon Rogues and Team Heroes were riding through the streets because they were a bit bored. ''Hey, dumbfucks! Will you beat me, bro!'' Jet boasted, while both teams were swerving on the road they were on, which was sideways. ''This is SERIOUS TECH, right here!'' Tails shouted, while riding on the road, which didn't have much people riding on their roads and they still were avoiding the trucks, cars and vans and then the road went downwards at a angle of 70 degrees, so the speed was really fast. ''Check out the cool roads!'' Tails shouted. ''Who designed these roads to be crazy?'' ''Some losers.'' Wave said, while snaking.

The road changed it's angle by 30 degrees, but it now goes downwards to downtown even though it's not popular at the time they were on the roads, so it is an relief road. ''This is a bit boring now.'' Tails said and then he noticed that there was some traffic and Sonic noticed why there was no traffic. ''TRAFFIC IS CRAZY! So, we gotta go down to the ground!'' Sonic shouted and he started riding on the highway wall to bypass the TRAFFIC! ''You're an idiot.'' Jet said and then he snickered.

**PART 2 coming soon...**


End file.
